disney_indiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shake it up : india
=''Shake iT Up : India'' (TV Series)= Shake It Up is an Indian sitcom airing on Disney Channel India. The series premiered on March 30, 2013. The series is an Indian adaptation of theAmerican show Shake It Up. The series was created by Chris Thompson. It revolves around the misadventures of best friends Neel (Neeladri) Walia and Yash (Yashpal) Mehta, two confident and energetic 13-year olds who are skilled dancers and are on the threshold of taking their steps into the world of professional dancing. It airs every Saturday at 10:00 am.[1][2] History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shake_iT_Up_:_India_(TV_Series)&action=edit&section=1 edit In the late Summer of 2011 The original Shake It Up was set to premiere ,But due to popularity of Best Of Luck Nikki which was Indian Version ofGood Luck Charlie.The Indian Version of Shake It Up was in production in late 2011 and was set to premiere in summer of 2012 with The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir, but suitable actors were not found for the lead characters so the script was re-written changing the gender of the lead characters. Promotion http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shake_iT_Up_:_India_(TV_Series)&action=edit&section=2 edit The cast of India's first 3D Dance Film 'ABCD- Anybody Can Dance' and Disney Channel's upcoming buddy comedy series 'Shake It Up' groove to an awesome medley in a special promotional music video which was aired during the first episode of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir season 2.[3] The first official promo/trailer was aired in the commercial of first episode of Disney Q Family Mastermind. Premise http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shake_iT_Up_:_India_(TV_Series)&action=edit&section=3 edit The Series revolves around the misadventures of best friends Neel (Neeladri) Walia and Yash Mehta, two confident and energetic 13-year olds who are skilled dancers and are on the threshold of taking their steps into the world of professional dancing. The teenage boys, get their first professional break when they're selected as background dancers on "Shake it Up, Mumbai," a popular TV dance show. Between learning a wide range of new dance styles, navigating the backstage antics at the show, they embark on a rollercoaster ride ofbalancing their new found independence and popularity with the demands of their school and family responsibilities. Cast http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shake_iT_Up_:_India_(TV_Series)&action=edit&section=4 edit *''Sparsh Shrivastajsdoiadhaoisdhjaiousdfhaoufhaioufhas''Background http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shake_iT_Up_:_India_(TV_Series)&action=edit&section=5 edit The show's original concept was for Disney to create a female buddy comedy, only with a dance aspect. The dance concept is Disney's third original series, after The Famous Jett Jackson and''Sonny with a Chance, to use a show-within-a-show format. The series is also the first Disney Channel Original Series since ''So Random! to have more than six primary contracted cast members at one time. The show was ordered up as Disney's attempt in its first female buddy show, but with a dance-driven aspect. Initially carrying the working title Dance, Dance Chicago, the original description was described as the journey of two kids on a contemporary American Bandstand-type show. Television producers Chris Thompson, a former writer for Laverne & Shirley and creator of Bosom Buddies''and Rob Lotterstein, who had worked on several series including ''Boy Meets World were assigned to work on the story. The concept of the show has been noted to be very similar to that of fellow Disney Channel series Hannah Montana, and according to The Sun-Sentinel, Shake It Up is the same approach with dance. Additionally, the show is Disney's third series to have a show-within-a-show following "Silverstone" in The Famous Jett Jackson and "So Random/Mackenzie Falls" in Sonny with a Chance.